Drugged Up Nate
by Leveragelover
Summary: Parker drugs Nate with happy stuff after she gets mad at him. What will be the result? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My mind has serious problems. I don't own Leverage!**

_Happy Drugs_

"I don't get why we can't have a day off" Eliot grumbled

"Eliot's right we just spent 2 days in LA, 4 in Kiev, 3 in Slovenia, and 3 in London." Parker huffed

"Look guys this mans company is going to be bought up in 1 week and we can't just let this guy go"

"You know I'm not really in the state to grift for this job so your might have to call Tara" Sophie gestured to the cuts up and down her arms and face and then started stroking one of the many shoes scattered around her.

"Yeah man as bad as I feel for these people we are way to beat up to just start another job"

"But guys-"

"Have someone else do it!" They all protested

"No dinner for you" Nate pointed at Sophie who then looked hurt and angry

"No chocolate for you" He pointed to Parker who just shrieked in outrage

"No World Of Warcraft for you" He pointed to Hardison who started to go after him but was held back by Eliot

"And no...um fun stuff for you" He pointed to Eliot who looked rather relaxed

"No dinner?" Sophie spat before getting up so she was at his height. "You deserve it"

Nate just rolled his eyes and before he could even blink something hit him in the head. It was a bar of chocolate. Parker just stood there, twitching with anger. "Dammit Parker" Nate rubbed his head and she threw another one at him. "Parker!" She grabbed Eliots book from his hands and started hitting Nate with it. Hardison just huffed and sat down with his computer. Sophie thought for a second and then went upstairs. She came back down to see Parker still beating up Nate. He was rather hopeless and held up meek arms to shield himself.

"Can someone help me?" Nate cried

"No!" The four of them yelled

"Nobody likes you" Sophie spat

Eliot turned to Sophie with an accusing look. "What were you doing upstairs?"

"Nothing"

"Uh-huh" Eliot just went back to watching Parker and Nate. Parker had already given Nate a sufficient amount of bruises and cuts but continued to beat him with book anyway.

Sophie finally pulled Parker away. "May I please hit him now?"

"Huh? Oh sure go ahead" Parker offered the book but Sophie just shook her head.

Sophie bent down and grabbed a sturdy wedge off the ground. She thwacked Nate upside the head with it and he stumbled causing his head to hit the conference table. Then he slumped down to the floor unconscious. Sophie gave a small smirk and threw the shoe back in the pile.

"Sophie!" The three 'kids' yelled

"He took away my dinner!" Sophie defended

"Well you're cleanin' up all this blood" Hardison gestured to Nates blood

"Ughh fine" Sophie huffed

"Can I have my book back Parker?"

"No I wanna see what you were reading"

"Give it back Parker" Eliot demanded and lunged at the thief

"Come and get it!" Parker started running around, Eliot chasing after her

Sophie got a washcloth and started clean Nates blood up. She noticed Hardison was just casually on his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Let's just say it will make everything better for the 4 of us"

"You have blackmail against Nate?" Sophie almost yelled

"Wait-what" The hitter and thief stopped.

"Show me!" Parker yelled and bounded over to the hacker

"Hey! I wanna see too" Eliot said as he made his way over to hacker also

"He's my boyfriend! Let me see first" Sophie pushed the other two out of the way

"You two finally figured that out"

"Not the point Hardison. Just show us"

Suddenly the screen went black.

"Can someone get some water" Nate mumbled

"I'll get it" Parker jumped out of her seat and went to grab some water. Nate sat up slowly and gratefully took the glass Parker offered him.

"I love you guys!" Nate suddenly yelled

"Parker..." Sophie just stared at the blonde. "What did you do?"

"I may have given him a little bit of happy stuff"

"Come on guys give me a hug!" Nate said, cutting off protests from the others

Parker grinned and gave Nate a hug. "I've never hugged him before!"

"Hey drugged up Nate, how you feelin'"

"Just dandy! But can someone help me up off the ground?"

"Here Nate come on" Sophie grabbed his hand and tried to help him up

"You smell good" Nate smiled

"Um thanks"

"And you need to cut your hair" He pointed to Eliot

"Hey I like my hair" Eliot protested

"He's drugged up, it doesn't mean anything" Parker waved him off

"Hey you two need to hook up soon!" Nate yelled at Parker and Hardison

"Nate come on dear let's get you up to bed" Sophie nudged him

"No! I don't wanna go to bed!" Nate whined

"Come on it'll be better for all of us" Sophie's voice was stern

"You're not my mom!" Nate yelled before licking her face and stomping off

Sophie just turned to look at them with a semi-shocked and confused face. "He just licked me"

They then looked over to see Nate chugging orange soda.

"Hey man! That's my orange soda!" Hardison yelled rushing over to Nate

"Parker how much did you drug him up?" Eliot hissed

"It should wear off in a day or so" Parker mumbled

"Or so?" Eliot gave her a furious look

"It may wear off in two days" Parker shrugged

"He'll burn down this in two days in this state!"

"I'm a sexy monkey!" Nate started screaming as he jumped on the table

The four just exchanged a look before bursting out laughing. Hardison already had his phone out so he could film the once in a lifetime opportunity. Nate started dancing...like Michael Jackson. He expertly moon walked across the table but fell off the back off the table, crushing Sophie and Parker.

They both coughed from the pressure and Nate rolled over onto Sophie.

"Heyyy" Nate smiled

"Hey" Sophie breathed

"Did you hear about the gossip between the three kids?"

"No, what?"

"I heard that Eliot likes Tara" Nate snickered

"Hey! Some one keep him under control" Eliot demanded

"Aww is little Eli embarrassed?" Nate grinned

"That's it man I'm tapin' his mouth shut" Eliot stomped over to grab a roll of duct tape.

"Glitter for everyone!" Nate had somehow managed to get off of Sophie, grab a bag of glitter from god knows where, and make it behind Eliot in a matter of seconds. He threw it over his head and then threw some over the other three.

"Dammit Nate!" Eliot growled as he combed the glitter out with his hands

"Parker do you have any chocolate?"

"Umm yeah gimme a second" Parker rushed off into the closet by the TV's.

"Hey Hardison do you have some gummy frogs?" Nate shouted from the couch

"Nu-uh man you already drank my last orange soda!"

"LOSER!" Nate yelled before turning on the TV's

Hardison looked at Eliot who was snickering behind his hand. "You see that? He just called me a loser"

"Here Nate!" Parker threw him a duffle bag

"Thanks Parker" Nate furiously opened the duffle bag and ripped a candy bar open and shoved it in his mouth. Then he brought up YouTube and typed in something. "DUBSTEP MY LITTLE PONY FOR EVERYONE!" Nate started playing this crazy techno in a foreign language. Sophie, Hardison, and Eliot clamped their hands over their ears. Parker and Nate jumped on the coffee table and started dancing while they shoved chocolate in their mouths.

"Oh my god" Sophie just stared at the scene with wide eyes

"This is..."

"Insane" Hardison finished

"What do you think he'll do next?" Sophie whispered

"I have no idea"

"Break it down!" Parker yelled as the song got faster and crazier

Nate did a back flip off the coffee table and landed on his feet. Then he started break dancing.

"Somebody stop him!" Sophie yelled

"Hell no! This is blackmail gold" Hardison was laughing

"But man this is seriously scarring" Eliot just looked at him wide eyed

Dubstep pony finally came to an end and Nate was lying on the floor panting.

"Somebody help me up" Nate coughed

"Nathan, Nathan tsk tsk" Sophie clicked her tongue but went to go help him. "You know better then that"

"Mmm love you Soph"

Sophie stared at him in shock. Of course the first time e ever said he loved her was when he was drugged up on happy stuff. Suddenly Nate looked like he was about to cry.

"You don't love me?" Nate cried

"No, no, Nate I do love you! Very much so" Sophie pulled him into her arms and started petting his hair.

"But you hesitated!"

"I was shocked Nate. You've never told me that you loved me before"

"Well I do Soph" Nate murmured

"All better now?" Sophie asked hoping just maybe the drug had worn off

"Much better!" Nate grinned and shoved another chocolate bar in his mouth and walked over to Hardison and Eliot. Parker followed behind him and grabbed a chocolate bar of her own.

"Do we have any frosting?" Nate asked

"No" Eliot just looked at him. Nate didn't believe him and went to raid the pantry. After about 10 minutes of everything getting thrown out of the pantry Nate finally found a thing of chocolate frosting.

"You lied! We do have frosting!" Nate frowned at him

"Sorry I didn't know!"

Nate just slammed it on the counter and stomped over to Eliot. He bit down hard on his arm and didn't move.

"Dammit! Stop biting me" Eliot tried to push his head away

"Nate stop biting Eliot" Sophie pulled him away

Nate just pouted and grabbed Sophie's hand. He stuck her finger down his throat but he didn't gag. Sophie screamed slightly and pulled her hand away.

"What was that for?" Sophie screamed

"Hi!" Nate just grinned.

"Oh my god" Sophie just sighed and walked away

Nate turned to Eliot, who wasn't really paying attention. So he walked over to him and started petting his hair. "Sweet home Alabama!"

Eliot jerked away. "What are you doing?"

"Petting your hair" Nate gave Eliot a sideways hug and continued petting his hair

"No! You don't just do that to people!" Eliot pushed him away

Nate just licked his hair and ran out the door.

The four exchanged a look and then rushed out after him. They lost him.

"What are we gonna do now?" Hardison exclaimed

"Here I'll go down to the bar, Parker you go on the roof, Eliot stay on this floor, and Hardison go on the floor below."

"Okay and if you find him bring him back to the apartment and keep him UNDER CONTROL" Eliot stressed on the last part

With that they all dispersed to their different places.

**-30 minutes later-**

The four of them met back in the second floor hallway, nobody had seen Nate.

"Okay this is bad guys" Eliot pinched the bridge of his nose

"I feel really bad so blame it on me if you want" Parker mumbled

"No, Parker it's okay sweetie" Sophie put a motherly arm around her

"Let's just go back inside" Parker sighed. They all walked into 2A and the place had been completely and utterly trashed. Nate had dumped pink paint over most of the floor and walls. Streamers of every color hung from just about every surface. Glitter was everywhere. And there was cute fluffy stuffed animals scattered about. Nate lay passed out in the middle of the apartment, a chocolate bar in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other.

"What happened in here?" Eliot murmured

A/N: There will be another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Aftermath_

"You guys start cleaning up I'm gonna go and see if Nate's okay" Sophie said. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water before rushing over to Nate. His eyes fluttered open when she pressed the damp cloth to his face.

"Ughh" Nate groaned as he tried to sit up. Suddenly it felt like some one had kicked him in the stomach and he threw up on her. Sophie shrieked in disgust and swallowed back her own vomit.

"Ewww gross!" Parker looked away

"Not in the middle of the the room!" Eliot just huffed and turned away

"Aww man that's nasty" Hardison covered his eyes

Sophie swallowed hard again. "At least you're not the one covered in it!"

Nate vomited again but this time on the floor and not her. "Ughh" Nate let out a shaky breath

"Come on Nate, up" Sophie put his around her so she could help him walk. "Let's uh go get cleaned up"

"Sorry" Nate mumbled

"We might be a while" Sophie looked at the three. The just looked at her with cocked eyebrows. "No! No! I mean he might get sick again and or want to go to sleep"

"Oh I knew that" Parker lied

Sophie just rolled her eyes and helped Nate upstairs. His face was pale and his legs were shaky causing him to repeatedly fall, even with Sophies help.

"It feels like someone took he bones out of my legs" Nate muttered

"It's okay Nate you can do this" Sophie helped him up off the floor again and they managed to make their way into the bathroom.

"How are you feelin'?" Sophie asked as Nate sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She started taking her clothes off since it was not exactly pleasant being covered in puke.

"What did I eat?"

"A lot of chocolate, frosting, orange soda, whiskey, and whatever else you got into while we were gone. Now get out of your clothes"

"Those don't exactly sound like they go together" Nate said as he started taking off his clothes while.

Sophie turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. "It's a good thing Hardison didn't let you eat his gummy frogs"

"I hate those things, why would I even ask for them?"

Sophie just shrugged. They both got into the shower, Nate cringing slightly when the hot water hit him.

"What happened?" Nate asked after a while

"You don't remember?"

"I remember bits and pieces. Like when I bit Eliot and hugged Parker"

"Do you remember anything else?" Sophie was eager to find out if he remembered saying that he loved her

"I remember flashes of things, like lying on the ground out of breath, you trying to help me up, Parker throwing me a duffle bag full chocolate, and Hardison getting mad at me for doing something" Nate mused

"Oh" Sophie looked down in disappointment

Nate tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes but she avoided his gaze. "Is there something important I should've remembered?"

"It's nothing Nate." Sophie still did not meet his eyes. There was a long pause. "I'm getting out now. You coming?"

"Yeah" Nate stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel off the rack and tousled Sophie's hair with it. "You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Mmm...maybe" Sophie smiled and grabbed a bathrobe

Nate smiled back and put on his boxers and t-shirt. "I'm kinda tired"

"Me two! You have no idea how hard it is to take care of you while you're drugged up on happy stuff" Sophie laughed

They both got under the covers and Nate pulled Sophie close to him. Nate didn't know what made him say it but it just sorta came out."I love you Soph"

This time Sophie didn't even pause. "I love you too Nate"

"You didn't pause" Nate looked at her in surprise

Sophie looked at him, a small smile dancing across her lips. "That's 'cause you already told me that"

"I did?" Nate paused and saw the look she gave him. "Oh that's what you were hoping I remembered!"

"Yeah...and you also shoved my finger down your throat and licked my face"

"That's disgusting! Why would I do that?" Nate was revolted by his own self

"I don't know love, let's just go to bed" Sophie murmured.

~Later~

The three 'kids' were able to get everything cleaned up except the pink paint. Parker wasn't sure how much he'd remember since he had totally passed out from alcohol and sugar overload. Nate and Sophie both came downstairs minutes later.

"What happened in here?" Nate breathed as he realized the place had been puked on with pink paint.

"Well we kinda lost you for a half hour and this is what it looked like when we came back" Hardison turned his laptop so he could see the picture

"Sophie why didn't you tell me this?"

"You were tired and sick" Sophie defended

"Do you remember a lot?" Parker asked

"No."

The three started grinning evilly. Sophie started grinning to once she realized what the meant.

Nates eyes were wide. "What did I do?"

"You just did some pretty funny stuff that you normally wouldn't do" Eliot said half truthfully

"It wasn't that bad though?" Nate gave a nervous laugh and looked at them

"No not really" They all lied

"Oh that's a relief!" Nate smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. "But what are we gonna do about this paint?"

"We might have to refinish everything" Hardison informed Nate with a not to happy attitude. He wanted to blame Parker for it but she was his thief and he just couldn't.

Nate sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well do what you have to do"

"Don't forget to apologize to Eliot" Sophie whispered in his ear

"Right! Hey Eliot I'm sorry for biting you..." Nate let the sentence hang off

"You remembered? I mean look what you did to my arm!" He shoved his forearm in Nates face. There was a huge red ring with teeth indents in his arm. "That was from like 3 hours ago!"

"Sorry"

"Hey! Hey! It wasn't all bad me and Nate had bonding time" Parker pointed out

"We did?" Nate looked at her

"Right...you don't remember" Nate could see the sadness in her eyes

Nate was, as Sophie so graciously pointed out all the time, not a very emotionally available person and therefore was uncertain on what to say. "I'll uh...make it up to you Parker"

Parker's eyes lit up with excitement and she hugged him. "Really! You're the best dad!"

Nate stood there with his jaw hanging open for a second before he shut it, not wanting to make a scene of it. "Why don't you get to work on fixing the place Hardison! Eliot you can cook some food for you guys I'm not gonna stress my stomach much after all the crap I ate." He turned to Sophie and Parker, "Can you two go to the store for me?"

Hardison and Eliot were just looking at him and Parker and Sophie just raised their eyebrows at him. "Since when did you become the boss of us?"

"I uh I'm not bossing you guys around I'm just asking you to do stuff for me" Nate gave a nervous smile

"Well before Parker drugged you, we were all mad at you for making us do another job after one that hit a bit close to home. We were angry that you wouldn't listen to us." Sophie had an edge to her voice that she could see stung in Nates eyes

That's when he looked at the team. Really looked at them since they came back from the job. Hardison had a slight limp on his right foot and a black eye. Not to mention he had to go two days without food when he was locked in the van. Eliot had broken a few ribs, wincing slightly whenever he moved. He also had whiplashes in his back, which had not been a pretty sight when he had found him like that in the cake shop. Parker had suffered from a concussion but it was more emotional damage rather then physical. He heard she had been having horrible nightmares about her childhood. Sophie had the cuts on her face and up and down her arms. There were bruises on her back from where she had been repeatedly slammed into an array of objects. Nate himself had cuts up and down his chest and back. He also had burns on his arms from where he shielded himself from a scalding pan to the face. All in all they were torn up and he deserved getting yelled at.

"How long do you guys want off?" His voice was weak

They stared at him in shock for a second. "Maybe a week" Eliot shrugged

"Two weeks off then!"

"Nate that's very kind of you but-"

"No but's Sophie we're taking two weeks off!" Nate insisted

"Well this kinda sucks" Hardison muttered

"What-why?"

"I really wanted to use this new blackmail to get you to gives us time off" Hardison waved a USB around

"Black-Mail?" Nate raised an eyebrow at him. In a flash Hardison had it plugged in and pulled up

"Yeah man look what you did" Hardison pulled up the footage of him jumping on the table and screaming 'I'm a sexy monkey!'

"Don't you dare!" Nate warned

"Boom!" Hardison hit play

The look on Nates face went from annoyed to mortified to embarrassed to mortified and then angry as the footage ran through. "DELETE IT NOW!" Nate roared

"No!" Hardison said matter-a-factly

"No?"

"You heard me" Hardison stood up and crossed his arms

"That's his very serious arm cross" Parker whispered loudly

Sophie chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the scene.

"Fine keep it but only because this stuff hasn't completely worn off!"

"Oh hell yes!" Hardison whisked his laptop off the counter and clutched it to his chest

Suddenly Eliot licked Nates face and then jumped up onto the coffee table. "DUBSTEP MY LITTLE PONY TIME!" He yelled. The music started blaring through the room and Nate just cringed. Now he felt really bad for the team.

**THE END**


End file.
